Why so Sirius?
by SilentCatacombs
Summary: Bluebell Lestrange, daughter of a madwoman, has always been hated and excluded for crimes not her own, until one day at Hogwarts, she bumps into someone. Someone who was about to change the course of her life whether she wanted him to, or not. WARNING: Unintentional Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Well, halfway through writing this, I realized a huuuuuuuuuge flaw. Sirius and Bellatrix are related, that would make Bluebell and Sirius incestuous… So after much thought and consideration, I decided against returning to my Snape idea and left this. So I will warn this does have incest (technically) so if you are easily offended, please leave now.  
If not, enjoy!

Bell hurried down the corridor, she could hear the last few minutes of the Quidditch match ticking away and she did not want to be stuck here when the crowds came pouring out and victory was splashing about the place. She heard the screaming of the winning team and knew she was too late. She started running down the twisting hallways, skidding around corners. Her breath started to shorten and she slowed, she wasn't very athletic and her tiny frame couldn't take much. She had stopped, hearing people cheering in the distance she leaned against one of the pillars to regain her breath. "WE DID IT WE WOOOOOOOON WOOOO HAHAHAHA BEAT THAT!" People started racing past Bluebell, completely ignoring the small girl they began pushing past her. "Unf!" She fell to the ground, her wand clattering out of her boot. It rolled along, miraculously not being trod on by the bounty of people, "Noooo," she whispered. It seemed everything slowed when she noticed the shoe heading straight for it. She clambered to her feet, attempting to push through the dispersing crowd before it broke her wand, the one her mum gave her, "Please wait!" She threw all of her weight into the man, only just managing to off balance him and knock him to the ground. By now the hall was empty once again and the sound of them thumping to the ground rang through her ears. She quickly scrambled over and grabbed the wand, shoving it back down the side of her black boot. Bluebell turned, remembering the man she had just basically attacked. "I…I am so sorry…" She stammered, her pale skin flushing red. She looked up, expecting to see an enraged teacher or someone else equally scary but instead was met with a grin and a big, warm outstretched hand, "Don't worry about it, you weigh about as much as a puppy," He winked at her and she flushed a deeper red, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. She gently grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, almost making her airborne. He burst into a delightful laughter that warmed her to the core, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black," Wow. The Sirius Black, in the flesh. He had quite a reputation for being a delinquent and for going against the family. That's why she has never before been able to see him. "I…I-I'm Bluebell…Bluebell…" She didn't continue, "I know," He smiled at her again, flashing his white teeth. He brushed his long hair out of his face in annoyance. He had gorgeous shoulder length, brown, wavy hair, lightly tanned skin and amazing grey eyes that sucked you in. He had handsome features and this look, as if he could see everything about you and yet seemed strangely feral and animal like. She was unaware of her staring when despite his efforts to hold it in, he burst out laughing, she looked so funny being all serious, "Hahahahahahaha, you seem fun, come hang out with me and the boys sometime Brown eyes," He smiled and waved as he walked off, his robes fluttering.

She heard their whispers, felt their stares, she was used to it. Bluebell Lestrange, the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, followers of He who must not be named. She looked much like her mother, but with a more cute side, especially since she was much smaller. Long black hair that depending on the weather, was either dead straight or a mess of curls. But to top it off, the thing that made her most like Bellatrix, was her big, dark brown eyes. She preferred it this way, she didn't have to put up with peoples pity and she had time to study and do necessary things. Relationships never ended well with her. Though she did hate the fact the teachers were so obvious about despising her, she got it they knew her parents and were scared about the fact she carried the same tattoo, despite her having covered it from day one here. She didn't ask for it, she got it as a child. The only person here who truly cared was Dumbledore. She admired him; he was more of a father to her than Rodolphus ever was. The class was released from Defence against the dark arts, Bell waiting for everyone to leave before she even considered getting up. She gathered her things, under the watchful eye of the professor, who glared at her as if she wouldn't notice. Suddenly she felt an extremely warm and joyous presence nearby. Bella turned around and to her delight; Sirius came striding in, along with two of his friends. "Hey there Brown eyes, wanna hang out with us?" His friends looked astounded at the fact Black had actually just spoken to a girl nicely, let alone a Slytherin. He is usually so distant and keeps away from girls, although that makes them like him more, he has this whole 'bad boy' thing going on, but he was still very nice, "I…Thank you," She smiled shyly, looking up at him through her thick lashes, making Sirius grin once more. She joined them near the Black lake, passing a familiar boy reading under a tree who looked dreadfully unhappy. He glanced up and she smiled politely, trying to excuse the fact she was staring. Sirius' friends snickered when he just looked back down at his book, "Don't mind snivellus, he-" He immediately stopped when he saw the pained look on Bell's face. She wasn't listening, she was scratching her arm, but not normal scratching; she was almost tearing her cloak, her nails weren't short. "Let's go guys!" Sirius grabbed the spot where she scratched and used it to lead the startled girl along. They sat at the edge of the Black lake, talking about things, nothing important. The two other boys- James and Peter- babbled about girls while Sirius just leaned back and took in the sun, commenting or laughing at something every once in a while. Bell stood after some time, walking over to a tree, stretching over the lake. She saw a crevice in the tree and used it to pull herself onto it. By now the boys were staring in amusement as she clumsily made it to the long branch shadowing the lake. "Hey…Be careful that branch doesn't look very strong," She just smiled, padding along it slowly with her tiny feet. She sat near the end, the branch barely bending under her. She dangled her feet over the water, staring at her reflection. Suddenly there was movement under the water and her reflection rippled. The image staring back was not her own. She saw Bellatrix, her mother, grinning like a mad woman, "Ahhh!" she cried, crawling back down the branch and jumping to the ground, tumbling in a pile of her robes. "Hey what happened?" Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her up while James looked at the water. "Oh, nothing aha, just thought I saw something…sorry, I think I'm going to go, it's been really fun." She quickly walked away. She could never do anything; her mother always spoilt it even with her lack of presence.

Later at the dorms, as she sat with her knees to her chest on her bed, she didn't notice a girl walk up to her, "Stop that." Taken back, Bluebell stared wide eyed, "Stop scratching you freak, your creeping everyone out," and with that she simply walked away. What did she mean? Bell wrapped her arms around her legs when she felt something sticky and wet. She pulled her arm up and saw…she had been doing it again. She ran out of the rooms and into the closest lavatory. She turned the first tap on, sticking her arm under quickly, washing away the blood that covered it. Under it all, was her dark mark, covered in scars. Since she was little, she unwillingly scratched it, she thought she had stopped. It stared at her, enticing her, begging for her to join it. Despite the fact it was quite dull, it still seemed like an eye sore and everyone noticed. God, she was such a freak. Why was she born. She lifted her small hands into fists and threw them with all her force at the mirror. But before they reached it, two hands gripped her fists. She turned, expecting a teacher, Sirius even but no…Snape stood there. In the girls bathroom, with the same stoic look despite the heavy sent of blood "You should return to your room and put something on that." He pulled her back from the mirror a little and released her. She nodded, tears threatening her eyes and walked away, leaving him with his hands dripping in bloody water. Why did she exist.


	2. Chapter 2

You know, a few years ago I was a pretty hardcore Twihard. I am now extremely proud to say I am a devoted Potter head.  
Some people like to mix the two but in my opinion Harry Potter is much better. The books are beautiful and the movies measure up but each to his own I suppose.  
Enjoy!

A few weeks had passed since the Snape incident. Most days Bell spent with Sirius, they had gotten very close and she had become good friends with the other three marauders. The days they spent were usually warm and joyous but it was beginning to get colder. Dustings of snow begun covering the ground and everyone was getting ready for the Christmas holidays, they had places to go. It's funny how quickly the seasons change. One minute she was watching some girls sitting on the grass, now they are huddled indoors. She squat down, taking off her gloves she began tracing into the soft snow. "Look, she is totally carving runes… She follows the dark arts you know?" The two students from Gryffindor stared at her until she turned towards them. She waited till the pattering of their feet was gone before she looked back at her work. She had drawn a triangle with a circle inside of it and a line cutting through the middle of the triangle. She couldn't recall, but she had seen that somewhere. Before she could gather her thoughts, she was startled by a familiar and kind voice, "Bluebell," She looked up to find Dumbledore standing before her. Her eyes widened in happiness and she jumped up, throwing her arms around the older man, "Dumbledore! I missed you!" He had been away for a while, on some sort of search. That was all she knew, but he did look rather drained, it must have been hard leaving all his students like that. "I missed you Bell, here I got you a gift," He pulled a fine silver Chain from his robe and a simple flat, tear shaped moonstone. The stone had a silver rim and swirling details atop it that you could put the chain through. "Turn," She did as she was told, pulling her hair over her shoulder, she felt him bring the chain and the now attached stone around her neck and settled nicely below her white collarbones. "It has a shield charm, a very strong one; though I will warn it can only be used once. So please, use it only when you are in the utmost danger." She smiled gratefully at him and nodded, "But how will I know when and how do I use it?" The empty courtyard felt so warm and happy whenever Dumbledore was near, "You will know. Now I must urge you to return to your class, I am still head master," He smiled down at her, she grinned.

For the first time, Sirius saw a true smile on her face. He quickly continued on his way but he couldn't forget her smile, someone from their family lineage could never look so happy, it just wasn't possible.

Bell spent the rest of her day in a peaceful state. Clutching her necklace from time to time and smiling. She received many stares and even more rumours were bound to start up but she didn't mind, she was happy. "Sirius!" Bell greeted the sitting boy who looked up at her and gave a small smile, "It's been a while, Bell." He stood up and motioned for them to walk. For a while, they had the nicest conversation she could remember having with anyone but Dumbledore. "You look really tired, is something wrong?" "Oh no I was up for the last two nights studying." "Don't forget to take care of yourself, get a good sleep tonight, okay?" She smiled up at him, "Okay," "So what have you got there?" He nodded at her hand which lightly held on to the necklace, "Just a trinket," She mumbled, feeling heavy from the daggers being stared into her back. She took a little step away from Sirius, which he noticed. Slinging his arm over her shoulders he pulled her close, Bell now blushing furiously and squeezing her necklace, "Hey, the lake is really nice during winter and I think the boys are down there, would you like to go see?" She nodded, allowing herself to be led along, feeling the burning glares start to fade away. As they got closer to the lake, it seemed the snow got a little thicker, by the time they had reached their destination Bell was dragging her feet through snow heavy snow. "Haha here," Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her onto a branch of the same tree she had sat earlier that year, pulling himself up after. Bell got a glimpse of taut muscle as he did so, blushing and looking elsewhere as he settled in. Then she suddenly realized Peter James and Remus weren't here. "Where are-" "They must have left, it's pretty cold down here," "Yeah I guess, winter and all…The cold makes it even harder for me to keep my eyes open," she laughed weakly. Sirius smiled at the girl, leaning forward and pulling her to him. Sirius leaned against the trunk and placed her between his legs, putting her back against his chest. She was startled and confused but allowed him to wrap his arms around her, holding her as she began to relax, "I'm sorry…I know this family isn't exactly normal…But then I guess it comes with the name" She leaned her head back and Sirius smiled, "Yeah."

She awoke to find Sirius with his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. He felt her wake and opened one eye to peer at her, "Why hello there," he grinned, receiving her blushing smile back. Bell stretched out her legs and her knees popped. After a little small talk, Sirius helped Bell down and carried her on his back over the even thicker snow, letting her down only when she could manage through it. He continued their conversation by making unyielding jokes, poor Bell not managing a breath. She had not once ever laughed like this, ever. "Your laugh is so light and sweet, not at all Slytherin like," He had meant it in a good way but her happiness soon died, she was a Slytherin. Why couldn't she be in Gryffindor with Sirius, she really liked him so there was no doubt the other people would be nice too…Wait, what? She was regularly bullied by them, being in a different house wouldn't make a difference. The best part of being a Slytherin is everyone minds their own business. "Penny for your thoughts," She simply shook her head and looked up at him, smiling, "No thoughts, just absent minded banter running to and fro," "Don't stress yourself too much brown eyes," He gave her a pat on the head before they said their goodbyes and found their way to class.

Sirius was nowhere to be found for the next few days but Bell didn't worry about it too much, he would be back, he always is. A hand clamped onto her shoulder and spun her around. She began to smile, thinking it was perhaps a Marauder but was instead face to face with three female Ravenclaw, several years her senior, "Hey there, seen Sirius? I figured since you're related you would know, no one has seen him since you two ran off together the other day you slimy whore." Bell was startled, she didn't even know these girls, "Uhm…no I….No, I haven't seen him since," Her voice barely above a whisper, "What I can't heaaar yooou? Probably all the lies clogged in your throat from doing it with your family you sicko." her words dragged out in a cruel tone. Bell opened her mouth to repeat but was grabbed again and thrown to the ground, "P-Plea-" "SHUT UP YOU COW!" She lifted her leg and threw it down against her ribs, knocking the air out of her. She repeatedly stomped on her, after six or seven more blows a sickening crunch could be heard, all the girls' eyes going wide and then they began grinning. One girl threw a large stone, smashing it into Bell's face, blood trickling from her nose and a slice on her soft lips. One of the other Ravens stood on her arm, digging in the heel of her shoe as she lifted her wand and pointed it right at Bell, "Sectumsempra," Bell let out a loud scream, drawing many students' looks, "People are starting to notice, let's go." Bell coughed; it felt like something was stabbing her all over. She turned on her side and curled into a fetal position, crying, "Hey, hey are you okay? What's wrong?" Finally aware that this wasn't just simple bullying and that she was hurt, students rushed over, Ms. McGonagall soon pushing through with a two other teachers and a stretcher, "Please everyone back away." They soon managed to get her to the infirmary where she refused to be touched, "DON'T TOUCH ME IT HURTS, stop please!" She screamed and thrashed, the doctors resorting to tying her down, making her scream in fear and pain. She was in shock, but luckily for her the spell wasn't as effective, whoever cast it was weak and did something wrong, the cuts would have been deep and bled much more, scarring may have been possible too. "Sirius, SIRIUUUUSSS!"

The sweat trickled down his back, the dirt clinging to his hot skin. Sirius stood in the forbidden forest naked, remnants of his clothes hanging tattered and torn from him. He stretched his arms high above his head and let out a loud groan, "Aaaah I could stay like this forever," When suddenly a cold wind picked up, brushing across his skin like a lost lovers kiss, whispering a familiar name into his ear. He spun, racing back towards the school, his discarded cloak now wrapped around him loosely. He was gone for at the most three or four days, god that girl was a walking disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Bell's eyes felt like they had been melted shut, every time she attempted to open them a searing pain shot from her eyes down to her legs, "She keeps moaning and sometimes her hand moves," She heard a familiar voice next to her and smiled, "See! Why can't you give her something to wake her up, she has been out for like a day," Sirius clasped her hand and leaned down so his head was lying on the bed next to it. The sterile smell of the infirmary wafted around familiarly, how had she gotten here, she last remembered…ah yes, the girls- Bullying taken to the next level or a curse. She smiled sourly in her head, brushing away the thought. She heard a flying lesson in the distance; someone must have fallen because she heard cruel laughter she was all too familiar with. "Si…r….ius..." Her voice croaked through dry lips as she slowly opened her eyes. Sirius grinned down at her, "Brown eyes!" He leant down and pulled her into a hug, making her laugh as she was buried in his deep scent, "Can I get some water?" he pulled back as Dumbledore, who she only just noticed, handed her a cold glass of water which she downed greedily. "Do you know who did this to you?" He had a serious look on his face as he looked over his half-moon glasses, "Ah…No…It was probably an accident heh, this kind of thing happens all the time," "No. It does not. This spell does not get taught to students, we were only just beginning to consider it. We spoke to Severus and he assumes someone took his text book." Bell looked down, then back up, smiling, "You are worrying over nothing, I'm sure whoever used it simply overheard it. They couldn't have known it was thi-" "You act as if everyone is good when you of all people know better. Much better," His tone had darkened slightly and she grimaced, it was like being scolded by your father for breaking the best vase when you didn't. "Oh come on, let's not be so dark eh? I think we should go outside!" Sirius jumped up, holding his hand out, which she gingerly accepted. As she made her way up Dumbledore suddenly protested and Sirius stared wide eyed for a moment, flushing a deep red and grinning he turned away. Dumbledore pulled the sheet back up, covering what she only had just saw- Her almost naked body. She had bandages wrapped around several parts of her arms and legs and around her chest, leaving her in her lacy black underwear, "GET OUT!" She squealed throwing the cup at him. Sirius laughed heartily, dancing out of the way then running out, smiling like he knew a dirty secret.

He laughed his way out of the infirmary, closing the door behind him as he got strange looks from the nurses. He turned, leaning against the cold stone as he covered his mouth, blushing almost as hard as Bell did. She was so petite with delicate collarbones and curving hips. Images of his hands sliding their way down her soft, white skin as his lips traced her hipbones flashed across his mind. Sirius covered his whole face, almost melting into a puddle…But her underwear… "She isn't for you," A deep voice murmured as he glided by. Sirius looked over to see Snape disappearing down the corridor, "That isn't for you to decide."

Sirius tossed and turned in his bed, his dreams were etched with Her. He continuously reached out for Bell, sometimes his fingers grazed the tips of her silky hair but he could never fully touch her. It was like he was forbidden, maybe because of their relation. "Come on Sirius…Wait…Sirius….SIRIUS WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!?" Her sweet tone contorted along with her body. It was as if she was tearing apart from the inside, dark tendrils pouring from her orifices. Sirius broke into a cold sweat as the transformation ended, leaving a blood drench Dementor in Bell's wake. It twitched and jerked, as if being controlled by strings, suddenly, it fell to the ground. The sound of it screaming as it hit the hard floor woke Sirius up. He groped around for his robe, finally finding it amidst the mess, he slung it on.

"Students, I have an announcement!" A hush quickly fell across the rows of students, everyone noticing the stranger by Professor Dumbledore's side. "We have a guest here at Hogwarts. This is Elric Furia!" Sirius could practically smell the admiration and desire dripping off the girls around him. Elric was a tall, broad man, built like an ox. He had a firm jaw and straight features, nothing exactly special but indeed worthy of some of his praise. "We have decided to create a new Care Of Magical Creatures class for those of you have excelled beyond the point of Spiders and baby dragons. This class will be for seniors and those who aced all the all COMC tests in their OWLs. You will be hand chosen so do not try to apply. Those picked will receive a hand out as they leave, please report immediately to Professor Furia. That will be all." As they were dismissed a short teacher with a nose like a beak ran over to Sirius and pulled him to the side. "Now," She snivelled in a nasally voice, "Dumbledore asked for you to be put into this class, he believes you have what it takes, despite all our protests," For a moment she seemed to forget he was there, shook her head and nodded to him, "Go see the new professor," and with that she hobbled off. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hurried away, he wasn't interested.

Sirius entered the infirmary to find it mostly empty, Bell was nowhere to be seen, "Excuse me miss, where is the young girl, Slytherin, was cursed and whatnot," She smiled kindly at him, "She was almost completely healed, turns out that Severus boy knew some sort of uh healing incantation. Went with Dumbledore she did," He thanked her, proceeding to leave and find the other marauders.

Bluebell sneezed and Dumbledore smiled, "Someone is speaking about you," She laughed and replied, "I certainly hope not," "There is this new class…Care of Magical Creatures. It's very advanced but I thought perhaps you-" his words were cut short when Bell dropped her cup and her arm began to spasm violently. Dumbledore looked down at her arm and noted the fact the snake began to slither. Elric walked into the room and smiled, "Problem?" He barely looked shaken as Bell clutched her arm, "I have to go," She glanced down towards his covered arm…She knew what was under it.

Sorry I cut this a little short...I think :3 Not that many people read this anyway xD but thank you amazing few who do.


End file.
